1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to aquatic amusement devices and more particularly relates to a tethered hydroplane device comprising a plurality of planar forward and aft fins arranged perpendicularly, the device adapted to be pulled through a body of water and to in turn pull the device's operator through the water.